Ob Lily
: "'Ob Lily. Altered Beast. A mutated form of Convallarisega.' Let's see... it's similar to a species native to Ragol, but... It shows signs of DNA alteration, which puts it in a different class. 'Source of DNA alteration has not yet been determined. Its attack is known to cause instant death.'" : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Alpha Ob Lily, the Ultimate form of Poison Lily, is an altered beast found in the Caves. It is an overgrown, stationary plant that is infamous for sniping inexperienced hunters with its deadly Megid attack. The Ob Lily is also represented in the Ultimate VR Temple as a simulated monster. On rare occasions, Mil Lilies can be found in the Ob Lily's place. General Data Characteristics The Ob Lily is a giant flower resembling a large lily. What was once a stamen has mutated into an organ resembling a head with a beak-like mouth. Surrounding its head are three large orange and green colored petals lined with dark red veins. In between the petals are overgrown thorns that serve as a simple form of defense from potential predators. The coloration of the Lily species is a warning sign of the plants' toxicity, with lighter, brighter colors representing the poisonous variants. Darker colors with thick veins on the petals tend to indicate the more deadly Ob and Mil species that shoot Megid saliva at unsuspecting passersby. According to research, the Ob Lily is a mutated form of Convallarisega, a similar specimen to the Lily native to the planet Ragol. Although the altered Lilies on Ragol all generally house some form of deadly toxins within their bodies, it is unknown if the Convallarisega had similar toxins or if this was a consequence to being mutated by the bioweapon, De Rol Le. Activity Patterns Ob Lilies are stationary creatures that seem to have evolved a malicious tendency to infect anything it detects to be in its general proximity. Once its saliva makes contact with a target, intended or otherwise, the Lily will burst into fits of laughter and then anxiously wait until its prey has succumbed to infection or death. If the target becomes aggressive, the Lily will attempt to render its aggressor immobile by unleashing a piercing screech. If they continue their approach, the Lily will peck wildly until the target surrenders. When the Ob Lily is close to dying, it will attempt to bring its predator down with it in a last resort sacrificial attack that pumps toxins so violently within its own systems that the Lily literally explodes and, consequently, thrusts its venom onto anything near its corpse. Ob Lilies could be considered the support for its fellow underground dwellers. Being immobile and unable to attack very well directly, it attempts to shoot unsuspecting hunters with a high level Megid that could be potentially fatal if you have low dark resistance. If it is attacked by a ranged character, it will try to cease the barrage by inflicting paralysis on them; however, this will have no affect on Android characters. Attacking an Ob Lily in close combat would leave the plant hopelessly defenseless, as its only method to counter would be its peck attack that is generally weak and has very low range. For human characters, it is important to carry Sol Atomizers when faced with Lilies in the odd chance that you are inflicted with a crippling status abnormality. Androids, on the other hand, do not share this weakness and are free to attack more recklessly, all the while dodging the occasional Megid. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Ob Lily has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters